


Burns

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, burn scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader rescues Rowena from being burned by Lucifer just in time, but Rowena isn't dealing with it too well.





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winged_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Key/gifts).



You had raced back to the hotel as quickly as you could, preparing a spell on the way. You had received a short text from Rowena that send fear shooting to your heart. It had been just one word.

 

_Lucifer_

 

When you burst into the room, the smell of burning flesh filled your nostrils and Rowena’s screams filled your ears. Not expecting you, Lucifer was easily banished with a few words and a gesture. Once he was gone, you immediately turned to Rowena.

 

“ _Exstinguere_ ,” you cried. The flames died and you fell to your knees next to Rowena. She was covered in burns. Being a witch who had lived during the witch hunts, Rowena had cast spells on herself to protect her from fire. That didn’t mean she was totally immune, but she was at least fairly resistant. Most of the burns weren’t too bad and would heal in time. But the others…they looked more permanent.

 

You also realized, with a pang to your chest, that because of her fire resistant spell, that had you not arrived in time, she would’ve burned to death slowly. The thought of her dying, and in such a horrible way, nearly sent you crying. But you reminded yourself that you had to stay strong. Rowena needed you right now.

 

Rowena was curled in a fetal position, only able to whimper and tremble in pain. You went into action. Raising your hands above her body, you chanted, “ _Adlevo dolor tuum_.” You continued chanting, moving your hands over her body.

 

After a few minutes of this, Rowena’s pain seemed to lessen. “Can you move?” You asked. “We have to get those burns cleaned up.”

 

“I think so,” Rowena whispered. You helped her stand, carefully avoiding any burns. Rowena limped over to the bed, nearly collapsing on top of it when she reached it. It was silent as you rummaged through the bags for a magical salve and through the rest of the hotel room for bandages. It was silent as you helped Rowena remove her clothes, except for the occasional pained hiss and the apology that followed. It was silent as you rubbed the salve on her burns.

 

“How bad are they?” Rowena finally asked, looking away from you. Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

 

“Most of them are okay. They’ll heal…eventually,” you answered.

 

“And the others?”

 

You hesitated. Instead, you busied yourself by beginning to wrap her wounds in bandages.

 

“And the others?” Rowena asked again, her voice more insistent. More…panicked.

 

“I’m not sure. They’ll heal in time, but…I don’t know how much. My guess is that they’ll leave their mark,” you said.

 

Rowena was still firmly looking away from you, but you saw her shoulders shaking. You heard a sniffle. Your heart ached as it hit you. She was crying.

 

“Hey, what is it? Are your burns hurting again?” You asked.

 

She shook her head.

 

“Ro, I need you to tell me what’s wrong. Please, look at me,” you pleaded, cupping her face and gently turning it towards you. Her green eyes were red and overflowing with tears. Tear tracks streamed down her face and her lip trembled.

 

“He’s ruined me!” Rowena cried. “He tortured me, almost killed me, and now I’ll have these scars…probably forever! And I couldn't do _anything_ to stop him! I…I feel…disgusting and…and _weak_.”

 

You heart broke. Rowena had always prided herself on her good looks. She’d used them to help her get by in her long life, even when she’d had nothing else. To suddenly have that taken away, after God knows what kind of torture _and_ a near death experience…you couldn’t even begin to imagine what she was going through.

 

But you knew Rowena. She was powerful and strong in ways you doubted many people could be. She was a force of nature. She felt horrible now, and you’d support her and do what you could to make her feel better, but if anyone could come back from this, it was her.

 

“Rowena, listen to me,” you said, looking her in her eyes. “He _did not_ ruin you. He hurt you, yes. He almost killed you, yes. And yes, you’ll probably have scars for a long time. But you are _not_ disgusting! You are _not_ weak! You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You’ll need time to recover. But when you do, I know you’ll be stronger than ever. And those scars will show that you _beat_ him. That you can come back from anything he, or anyone else, throws at you!"

 

Rowena was left speechless, staring at you in awe. “You really think so?” She finally asked, her voice trembling.

 

“I know so,” you said, pressing your forehead against hers. “It’ll take time, but I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

“You’re welcome. Now, I have to finish bandaging these. And then we should get going. I don’t know how much longer that banishment spell will last,” you said, breaking the moment to continue wrapping her wounds.

 

“ _Lucifer_ ,” Rowena spat, venom in her voice. But you could hear the undertones of fear. “I’ll make him pay for this.”

 

You finished wrapping her wounds and helped her dress into new, unruined clothes. You made her sit and rest as you ran around the hotel room packing your bags, calling a cab, and so forth. Within a few minutes, you were ready to go and the cab was almost at the hotel.

 

“Can you make it downstairs?” You asked.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Rowena said, wincing as she stood. But she stood on her own and began walking towards the door. She moved as gingerly as possible, trying to keep from disturbing her wounds too much.

 

Another few minutes and the both of you were in the cab, on your way to a new hotel in a different city. Rowena leaned her head on your shoulder, weary from the events of the last hour.

 

“Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up when we’re there,” you said. She nodded sleepily and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was out like a light. You already knew her dreams would be troubled, haunted by flames and by Lucifer. Anger burned through you as you thought of what he’d done. Quietly, you vowed your own personal revenge on Lucifer.

 

This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot. And once Rowena was strong enough, the two of you would find him and end him.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Winged_Key I hope this is what you had in mind!  
> Edited by Marrilyn
> 
> Remember to leave kudos! :)


End file.
